


Diet Mountain Dew

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Height Differences, Height Kink, Innocent Louis, M/M, Sub Louis, Tattooed Harry, Virgin Louis, smut in later chapters, they're all 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an innocent boy from Doncaster. He's just moved to the small town of Holmes Chapel and like the optimistic fairy he is, hopes that things will workout for the best and that he'll actually get friends this time.<br/>Enter bad boy Harry Styles, the complete opposite of Louis. who decides he must have the innocent boy wrapped around his fingers. And only his.  </p><p> </p><p>AU where Louis is new and innocent and Harry's the bad boy who wants to completely wreck Louis and claim him as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you're wondering why I gave this book that particular tile, it's the title of a Lana Del Ray song. The beginning of the song goes "you're no good for me, baby you're no good for me. you're no good for me but baby I want you. I want you." And I just thought it fit well with the plot I'm creating and such. Well enjoy!

Louis walked briskly into his new school, Holmes Chapel High, with his head down, hoping with all his might that he'd go unnoticed. He rushed to the only place he actually knew in the school: the main office.

Inside the office, unlike the cold January air outside, was warm and toasty. There was a slim, greying lady behind a desk stacked with fat folders and scattered paper. Louis went up to her. 

"Um...excuse me, Miss?" Louis said, trying to get the lady's attention. She was engrossed in the stack of paper work she'd been looking at. 

"Hmm, oh, yes! Did you say something dear?" she said, voice a tad bit high pitched and squeaky.

"Um, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm new and -"

"Oh, yes dear! I was just looking over your transcript! My what a smart lad you are. Yes, yes indeed! I have you schedule right here! Oh, and I have someone to show you around so don't worry. Niall, dear, would you come out please?" She said. Just then a small lad, though a couple inches taller than Louis' five foot, one inch frame, came out of the door behind the desk. He had blonde hair that was clearly dyed and bright blue eyes. 

"Hey mate, I'm Niall Horan!" the boy, Niall, said with a cheerful grin and an Irish accent that couldn't be missed.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you," Louis said shyly - he wasn't very social and wasn't used to people being cheerful around him as he'd been bullied for being weak and gay at his old school hence the whole move - and extended his hand for Niall to shake. After they said their greetings the lady at the desk cut in.

"Well, here you go. Have a nice day. I hope you like it here!" she exclaimed.

"Well come on," Niall said, leading them out into the halls which clearly had _more_ students than when he'd just arrived. "See you later, Mrs. Alcon!" Niall called over his shoulder.

They walked down the halls to the lockers and found, to their surprise, that Louis' locker was just five down from Niall's. 

"So," Niall started, clapping his hands together, "let me see your schedule." Louis handed over the paper.

"You've got Literature with Mr. Dawson first. Sweet! I'm in that class! Let's go."

Louis allowed himself to be pulled by Niall to the class, trying to ignore the stares from the people in the halls.

The bell signalling the beginning of class rang just as they stepped over the threshold of the classroom. And, to Louis' relief, the teacher wasn't there yet. 

"Okay. This is where I leave you to it. The only available seat is in the back beside Harry. Whatever you do, _don't_ talk to him or get involved with him in anyway. He's bad news and I'm just giving you a head's up since you'll be sitting there for the rest of the year," Niall said to Louis.

"But. What's so bad about him?" Louis asked genuinely curious about what would make Niall warn him like that.

"He's trouble. And dangerous. He's the type of guy that when they see something or some _one_ they want, they do _whatever_ they can to get them. He's ruthless and relentless and if he targets you.. well let's just say that you can't back out of it. And there's nothing anyone can do about it."

The way Niall spoke about Harry made Louis think that there was actually something bad about this Harry guy and in that moment, Louis was truly afraid. Louis gulped and walked to the back of the classroom. He let out his breath that he didn't realise he was holding when he saw two empty chairs. 'Harry' wasn't here. _Thank God!_

Louis rushed to the back of the class and sat down. Seconds later a tall, dark haired man who looked around thirty-five walked in and went straight into a lecture about Shakespeare and his sonnets. Louis quickly took out his notebook and started scribbling notes. A few minutes into the discussion the door creaks open and the teacher pauses.

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Styles," Mr. Dawson said.

"No problem Jeff," came the reply from a deep, raspy voice. 

"That's Mr. Dawson to you, Harry!" Mr.Dawson exclaimed and Louis froze, unable to look up. He heard when the chair next to him squeaked as the person, Harry, sat down in it. For the rest of the class Louis sat frozen in his seat, unable to look sideways at his classmate. He scribbled his notes and prayed for the class to finally be over. When the bell rang, Louis planned to dart right out of the classroom and almost succeeded too. 

If not for the large, warm hand that wrapped around his arm.

"My what do we have here? A new little fairy..." the deep, sultry voice that belonged to Harry purred. Louis shivered at the words and dared himself to look up. Louis could only gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So the feedback I've received is AMAZING and I love you guys for liking my story! Here's chapter two!

The boy gripping Louis' arm was devastatingly beautiful. He had the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen in all his sixteen years and smooth, milky cream skin dotted with beauty marks and a head of wild, untamed chocolate curls that could give all those panteen models a run for their money. Louis was absolutely positive that he was staring like a lovestruck puppy and one look on Harry's face confirmed his theory. 

Harry smirked down at him, revealing a set of dimples that made Louis preen inside. _Oh God!_

Even though Louis didn't know Harry and wasn't sure if he was actually as scary as Niall made him out to be, he sure _looked_ the part.  _  
_

His tight, white v-neck showed of his sleeve tattoos and his chest which was inked with swirling balck tattoos and symbols. He had a piercing in his left eyebrow and small, black ear-stretchers. Louis looked at the rather large, and muscular hand attached to him and couldn't help but squirm a bit.

"So," Harry purred, "What's your name, babe?"

Louis couldn't find his voice. He could only stare at the handsome boy in front of him.

"Answer me, love. I'm not what you would call patient," Harry said after a moment, a commanding tone to his voice.

"Uh, L-Louis Tomlinson," Louis stuttered out, mentally smacking himself in the face for acting so stupidly in front Harry. 

"Louis, hmmm. Suits you," Harry said,  causing the smaller lad to blush, a rosy red like that of a ripe apple. 

"Well Louis, babe, you'll be hanging with me from now on. No questions. Now hurry up and get your stuff. You're already late for second period," Harry said making Louis snap out of his trance.

 _Oh shit!_   Louis mentally cursed himself for getting distracted by Harry and quickly grabbed his books, shoving them into his bag. He looked at the time table and saw that he had History next. Louis groaned. He didn't even know where the freaking class was! Then he remembered that Harry was there with him. 

"Um, H-harry?" Louis said timidly.

"Yes, love?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, can you- can you show me where History with," he glanced down at the schedule, "with Mrs. Cooper is?"

"It looks like we have more than one class together then," Harry said flashing a grin that made Louis melt. It was one of those grins that frightened yet drew Louis in at the same time. One of those grin that said, "I'll eat you alive but I bet you'd enjoy it". 

Harry then stood up and Louis followed suit. That was when he realised just how _tall_   Harry was. He was over a foot taller than Louis. Louis had no time to ogle at the man, it didn't feel right to refer to Harry as boy, for Harry grabbed Louis' bag and his own and slung his arm over the small boy's shoulder and led him out of the classroom. If you asked Louis, he'd straight up deny that he was blushing like a bride on her wedding day.  

They arrived at the classroom to see a pudgy woman of average height with mouse brown hair handing out papers. 

"Nice of you to finally join us, Harry," she said with a sigh then noticed Louis. "Oh! Who might we have here?"

"Eh, Louis Tomlinson," Louis said, trying to ignore the gazes he and Harry were receiving from the class. 

"Louis Tomlinson. Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, since it's your first day I won't give you detention but I'm not letting you off a second time. Take your seats now," she said, handing both Louis and Harry a set of handouts. Harry, with his arm still slung safely over Louis' shoulder, led him to the back of the claa but there was only one seat. Harry motioned for Louis to sit down and turned to the pasty boy sitting in the desk beside the one Louis now occupied. 

"Up," Harry said simply and the boy almost tripped over his own feet in a rush to get out of the seat. Harry then plopped himself down beside Louis and handed Louis his bag. 

 

 

The rest of the morning sessions passed like that. Harry escorted Louis to all his classes and made sure they sat together in the classes that they shared. By the time lunch rolled around, Louis had gotten used to the stares from his new school mates and, even though he didn't know Harry well yet, dubbed him not as bad as Niall had made it seem. Speaking of Niall, Louis had seen him in a couple of his classes but when Louis would try to make eye contact or wave, he'd turn his head. 

As they walked to the cafeteria, Louis thought about how weird his morning was. As soon as they reached the cafeteria, Harry stopped them at the door.

"Look, Lou, I got some things to do so just go on without me. I'll see you later," Harry said. He backed Louis against the wall and for a second Louis thought he was going to kiss him. Louis was dissappointed when all Harry did was kiss his cheek but he still reveled at the contact and, again, found himself blushing. Harry smiled down at the boy. He was just too innocent for his own good. "See you later babe," Harry said again and walked off. 

Louis entered the cafeteria, not exactly knowing what to do. He joined the line, hell bent on just buying a sandwich and soda and heading to the library, when Niall waved him over to his table where he was sitting with a couple of girls. Louis quickly purchased his food and shuffled awkwardly to the table. 

"Um, hi," Louis greeted.

"Hey man!" Niall greeted. Louis sat down beside Niall. Across from him was a dark skinned girl with curly hair. Beside her was a pale, pink haired girl with a nose ring. 

"Hey! I'm Leigh-Ann but you can call me Leigh," the curly haired girl said, "And this is my girlfirend, Perrie but everyone calls her Pez." 

"I'm Louis," Louis anwered back. 

"So," Perrie piped up, "I hear you've been marked by Harry."

"Uh, um, sort of, i guess," Louis said, fiddling with his soda cap. 

"Well then I guess this is a good opportunity for you then Niall!" Perrie all but squealed.

"What?" Louis asked, confused.

"Oh! Niall totally has the hots for Harry's best friend, Zayn! And now that you guys are friends, Niall's connected to Zayn. All he has to do is make a move," Leigh laughed. 

Louis smirked a little. Niall flushed and banged his head on the table with a groan.

By the end of lunch, Louis was beaming. Things were looking good so far and it's only been his first day. He'd met three wonderful people, who, with time, may just be his best friends for years to come. That, and he may or may not have a sort-of-boyfriend who was incredibly hot! 

Yup. Things were looking just fine. But, as fate would have it, all good things have a bad side. And Louis found out the hard way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! That's that! Your thoughts? Am I rushing things? It seems rushed. I don't know. SMH! AHHH what d'ya think? xxMKDD


End file.
